Customers may shop for consumer articles, for example, apparel such as clothes, e.g., shirts, pants, coats and other garments, as well as shoes, glasses, and/or any other items or products, such as cosmetics, furniture and the like. Shopping normally takes place at a shopping facility, for example, retail stores. Prior to making a decision which article to buy a customer may try on various articles (e.g., apparel, cosmetics) and/or pose with other articles (e.g., furniture), and may view for each trial a user-appearance in front of a mirror, which may be located, for example, at a trial area of the retail store. For example, the customer may try on a first article, e.g., a suit, and view for that first trial his/her user-appearance in front of the mirror. Then, the customer may try on a second article, e.g., another suit. The customer may then need to memorize his/her user-appearance from the first trial in order to perform a mental comparison between the first article and the second article, thereby to evaluate which of the two articles might be a better fit for the customer.
Unfortunately, since the customer may try on numerous articles and/or since the second trial may take place a considerable amount of time after the first trial, the customer may not be able to recall his/her appearance for each trial and may therefore be required to repeatedly retry articles, e.g., items of apparels, previously tried on. This may result in a frustrating and inefficient shopping experience.